Blind Soulmates
by rockin the tweed
Summary: CDOC. Tara and Cedric meet in their first year. They build a friendship, but will it last through the hardships of growing up? Or will it blossom into something more?
1. Fate in the Form of a Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations originally from the Harry Potter novels. They belong the J.K. Rowling. 

**Fate In The Form Of A Cat.**

* * *

She sat by the side of the lake. It was horrible. 'How could this happen? Am I doomed? Why do all the bad things happen to me?' she kept asking herself.

She stared at the lake, its surface reflecting the exquisite mountains. Their snow capped peaks and green slopes. She began to loose her train of thought, just staring out into the horizon. The sun seemed to dance as it was peeking through the clouds onto the lake.

"Uh. Umm. OW! Is this your - OUCH! Is this your cat?" said a voice.

She turned around and saw a young boy. He was holding her lost cat! Maybe life didn't hate her after all!

"Oh! Yes, she's mine. Did she claw you too bad?" she said taking Midnight, her jet-black cat, out of the boy's arms.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Thank you so much for finding her!" she said, ecstatic that her precious Midnight was back.

"How did you manage to loose your cat first day of the term?" he said as she got up. They began walking towards the castle.

"Well, I had her for transfiguration and I tried to get her to come out of her cage and she jumped out and ran away," she said, blushing as she remembered that embarrassing first moment in class.

"Aren't you in Hufflepuff?" he said

"Mmhmm."

"Oh so am I. I thought you looked familiar," he said with a smile.

She took a closer look at the boy as the walked. He was a bit taller than she was. He had a mess of curly brown hair. The thing that intrigued her the most was his eyes: They were grey. She had never seen anyone with grey eyes before. Before she knew it, they were at the portrait to get into the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Bezoar," they both said.

The portrait swung forward and revealed the warm Hufflepuff dormitory. Decorated with yellow and black furniture, the common room had little tables and some couches all around it. It also had a big fireplace where some thirds years were sitting around and talking.

"Well, I have to go put midnight away," She said

"I'll see you at dinner then?" he asked her, hope in his voice.

"Of course!" she began walking up the steps and remembered that she had never told him her name! She ran down the steps and caught him at the door to his dormitory.

"I never told you my name," she said.

He laughed and replied, "That's right. You never did."

"Well my name's Tara. Tara Witts."

"Well, hello Tara Witts. My name's Cedric Diggory."

* * *

**AN:** Yes, she was sitting by the lake, depressed, because she lost her cat. Well she's only a first year so she's still young! It's short, I know, but I thought I was the right place to end the first chapter. Comment and tell me how you think it is! It's my first fic in about a year and a half! Here goes nothin'! 


	2. A New Face

* * *

"_Well my name's Tara. Tara Witts."_

"_Well, hello Tara Witts. My name's Cedric Diggory."_

With that, he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She went to hers and put Midnight away. She sat in the bay window nearest her bed and looked out over the grounds. She saw the lake. It's surface looked dark and murky, not glassy and perfectlike it had outside. It didn't reflect the moutains anymore. After about ten minutes, she got out a piece of parchment, and quill, and some ink and began to write a letter to her sister Amy. She thought this would pass the time until dinner.

About an hour later Susan Bones, a girl who also was in her dormitory, left and went to go have dinner. Tara finished writing her letter and began heading towards the owlery. After about fifteen minutes of aimlessly wandering around and having no success in asking older Hufflepuffs were it was, she turned a corner to walk down another hallway, and she was relieved to run into a familiar face.

"Tara?" asked a voice.

"Cedric! Oh thank god! I'm so lost. Do you know the way to the owlery?"

He laughed a bit and said, "Yeah. I was just heading there myself. Sending a letter to my dad. I told him about being sorted into Hufflepuff, my first day of classes. The stuff parents always seem to nag about. How 'bout you?"

"Just sending my sister a letter."

"It looks more like your sending her a book. How much did you write her?" he asked looking at the fat envelope in Tara's hand.

"Well, just about my time here. What's happened so far," she said as they climbed the stairs and entered the owlery.

"Am I in that letter?" he asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she said mockingly.

"Well that's no fun," he said making the best pouting face he could. Tara began to laugh hysterically. As she was laughing, he tried to grab the letter out of her hand, but her grip on it held and she ended up falling over, her face mere inches above owl droppings.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" she screamed throwing a nearby pebble at him.

As she was getting up he said, "Oh, I'm sorry Tara!"

"Well I'm still mad. I almost had a face full of owl droppings thanks to your curiosity," she said looking angry.

"Well, you have to admit, it was a bit funny," he said, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"No it wasn't," she said abruptly. "Well okay…maybe it was just a little bit funny," she said as she was beginning to smile. They both began to laugh again. They both picked the cleanest, and best smelling school owls to deliver their letters. Then Cedric showed Tara how to find the Great Hall.

-------------------

The next day Tara got up rather early, got dressed in her house robes, got her books ready for her first few classes, and went down to breakfast.

When she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, she saw how many people had come in before her and had started eating already. She had planned on reading before her first classes. She abandoned this idea when she heard the amount of noise already filling the hall. As she walked over to the Hufflepuff table she saw a boy sitting by himself near the middle of the table, so she went to go sit beside him.

"Hey Cedric!" she said, startling him.

"Oy! Tara!"

She giggled and said, "sorry Cedric. So how's the breakfast?"

"Good I guess. How good can breakfast be? It's the morning, and anything in the morning is just mean. Evil in fact." Tara smiled at his poor attitude towards morning. It reminded her of her sister.

"Well I guess your right then Cedric."

She ate some toast and grapes, while Cedric read the newspaper. She looked around the Great Hall and her eyes met with a boy. She figured that the boy was about her age. She saw that he was wearing glasses. Behind the glasses she was that he had brilliant green eyes. His hair was a brown mess on his head, yet it wasn't bad looking. She was very surprised when he waved at her. Doing the polite thing, she waved back and resumed eating her grapes.

After Cedric and Tara were done with breakfast, they walked down towards the dungeons for their first class: Double Potions.

"I don't like the dungeons. They bug me," Tara said.

"Really? I don't fancy them much them either."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they opened the door, the saw that they were having class with the Gryffindors. As she sat down, she saw the boy from the Great Hall again. He was sitting at a table with a boy who had bright orange hair, and was looking rather confused. She was about to wave to him, when Professor Snape smacked his hand down on her table.

"Good morning, class.Today we will be researching the 5 main things every potion possesses. You will need a partner. I want a full piece of parchment, from each of you, by the end of class," Professor Snape told the class.

"Tara, will you be my partner?"

"Of course!" she said. They got to work looking up information in their books the rest of the class.

-----------------------------

The rest of the week Tara and Cedric were inseparable. They were in all the same classes and were beginning to become great friends. Tara was always polite towards Cedric, and in turn. Cedric made Tara laugh with his funny mentality.

* * *

AN: Cedric, Tara, and the boy are all the same age: First Years. I hope it's okay. please R&R so i know what to do better in the next chapter!  
-thanks-  
Rockin The Tweed 


	3. The Boy in Herbology

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any persons, places, or things created by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Tara! If you don't get your ass down here right now I'll…I'll…" shouted Cedric. 

"You'll what?" said Tara with a sly grin on her face. She had just sprinted down the stairs. Cedric and she were running late for herbology.

Professor Sprout wasn't too strict about students being late, but they didn't want to test her boundaries. As Tara gathered her book sack from Cedric's arms, she again felt how outrageously muscular he had become over the summer.

Ever since 1st year, Tara and Cedric had been the best of friends. They had most of the same interests, liked the same sports teams and music groups, and they had almost all the same classes. Cedric always knew just what to say to make Tara feel special, and in turn, Tara always made Cedric happy.

Cedric had gotten very good looking over the summer. He had lost all of his baby fat and had become very muscular. His face had cleared up and his skin looked amazing. His eyes were still the same mesmerizing grey color they had always been. Tara had somewhat gotten used to their color, but at times she would sill get lost in the depth they seemed to have His messy brown hair had gotten positively messier, but it looked good all the same. He had also grown about a foot over the summer. He was much taller than Tara.

Tara had also changed. She was skinnier. She had only grown about 2 inches or so, so she was about 5'4". Her face had lost its baby fat and she looked much older. Her face had also because more beautiful. Her cheekbones were high and they made spectacular contours on her face.

Herbology on Tuesdays and Thursdays were with the Gryffindor 6th years, then potions with the Ravenclaws.

"You seem happy today," said Cedric with a caring look on his face.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" she said shooting an inquiring look in Cedric's direction.

"No reason. I like it when you're happy," he said as he placed his hand around her shoulder. She had become used to these friendly gestures.

"I hope we don't have to learn about anything having to do with puss. That seems to be what Professor Sprout is focusing on this term, unfortunately," Tara said with a disgusted look on her face.

As they entered the greenhouses Tara saw him and, her breath hitched in her throat. His messy brown hair was hanging about his eyebrows. He was taller than Tara and she loved the way he looked down at her. His face had aged and it was very handsome. His eyes had become greener and had somehow managed to look more mesmerizing than ever this year. He was not muscular, but he was toned. The little bit of skin showing from under his robes was milky white, as it had always been, only now it seemed to fit him, as it hadn't when he was younger. She loved looking at him, taking in the picture before her, as if she would never see it again: Savoring every mili-second

"Tara, I saved you a seat over here!" said the boy.

"Oh uhm…" Tara looked at Cedric.

"I'll just sit with Ernie. See you after class?" Cedric said nonchalantly. Deep inside he wished it was him that she was eager to sit by. He wished that she got that twinkle in her eyes for him; that look on her face whenever he walked into the room. He sauntered over to the seat by Ernie.

"Definitely!" Tara said as she began walking towards her seat. She sat down and gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. He returned the gesture and she began to blush.

"Hello Harry," she said softly.

" 'Ello Tara," he said. His voice was pure perfection. It was deep and seductive with a very heavy accent. Tara of course had an accent, but every time he spoke she was amazed how different they sounded.

Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse.

"Today, class, we will be identifying seeds. As you can see, there are five satchels each containing one seed. Please use your books and identify the seeds and write ONE of the plants usages on a piece of parchment. This will be due tomorrow. If you have any questions please raise your hands. Begin!"

Tara picked up the first satchel and let the seed fall onto the table. It was a tiny white seed.

"Do you have any idea what this is Harry?"

"No, not at all. And it doesn't seem to be in our book, but maybe our notes?" said Harry. She admired how intelligent Harry was.

"Well, I don't see it in our notes, but why would she give us something we can't look up?"

"No bloody idea. But I do know that this is going to be one long Herbology class!"

* * *

_A/N_: Ooh! She's with Harry! Surprise! If there's anything you think this story needs or if you wanna see something in it, just review. Makes me want to write more! **Also:** I'm in need of a Beta-reader. I've written these 3 with just some friends reading them, but i'd like a Beta. If anyone is interested, please let me know! 

_A/N_: Please **Read & Review!**


	4. The Garden Of Controversy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. None of it. I own Tara. That' it!

**The Garden of Controversy**

* * *

The first trip to Hogsmead was coming up. Tara always loved going with her friends. She and Susan always went shopping on the first trip to Hogmeade. Since Susan and she were the same size, it made shopping even more fun between the two of them! 

"So Tara, where are we going to go first when we get to Hogsmeade?" said Susan as she brushed her vibrant red locks of hair.

"Well I was thinking 'Marvelous Witch Wear.' I hear they have the most beautiful dresses, and I don't have anything formal at all!"  
"Now why would we need anything formal?" Susan asked with a curious expression on her face. She set her brush down and walked over to Tara.

"I don't know. I just feel that with Harry and mine's one-year anniversary coming up near Christmas, I might need something nice. He keeps talking about spending time with me over the Holidays." she said, winking at Susan.

"Oh! How romantic Tara!" Susan exclaimed. She squealed and gave Tara a hug. She had always been so supportive of her and Harry. They began to discuss what dresses they'd love to wear.

They had finished dressing when a 1st year Hufflepuff walked into their dorm nervously.

"Uhh. Tara? Uhh."

"Yes I'm Tara? What is it?"

"Cedric w-wanted me to t-t-tell you that he wants y-you to hurry up," and with that she ran back through the open door and down the staircase. Tara thought of how Cedric has received a detention for walking into Tara's dorm room to get her because they were going to be late. Ever since then he asked people to go up and tell her to hurry up, if she was that late. He was still trying to get her into a habit of being early, but so far it wasn't working. She began to laugh to herself.

"Well Susan, I better go. You know how he gets!" she said, smiling innocently.

"I'm surprised he still waits for you every morning. It really is a miracle!" she said as Tara walked out the door. The bright lights from the stained glass window seemed to dance on the floor outside the dormitory. She loved watching the blues chase the greens, as if they were in a never-ending battle of tag. She lightly touched the staircase. She loved the intricate designs engraved in the marble. The feel of the dips and rivets underneath her fingers and she walked down the steps was always a comfort to Tara.

"Finally! I thought we'd miss breakfast!" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know you can always leave. No one makes you wait for me. In fact, why do you wait for me Ced?"

"Because it's what friends do for each other. I'd like to think you'd do the same for me."

He always felt bad not telling her the real reason. He wanted to tell her that he waited because he loved seeing her walk down the staircase with the sun from the stained glass window shining around her head as though she were an angel. He loved watching her, oh so subtly, hop off the bottom step, and seeing the smile she had on after she did it. But she was so happy with Harry; it wasn't worth it to him.

They began walking out into the hallway towards the Great Hall. Tara was talking about her annual shopping trip with Susan and what dress she thought she might get.

"Tara, as much as I care what 'formal dress neckline' looks best on you, I think we need to study for the Potions quiz. It is today."

"RIGHT! Then lets get a seat in the Great Hall and study!"

They walked to the Great Hall, speeding up occasionally to avoid the groups of girls who loved to swoon over Cedric in the halls.

"Ernie! Just the bloke I wanted to see!" Cedric said with his million-dollar smile. "Since you're very good at Potions I know that you'd be more than willing to help Tara and I study, right?"

"What? Says who?" Ernie said with a bewildered look on his face.

"US!" Tara and Cedric said together before taking Ernie by the arm and leading him towards the Great Hall.

------------------------

"Harry where are you taking me?" Tara said. Harry's warm hands covered her eyes. He had said the he had a surprise for her, and asked if she was to meet him outside the Gryffindor dormitory after dinner. So she did as she was asked.

"You'll see." There it was again: That mysterious tone. Tara loved when she heard that in his voice.

They stopped walking and Tara knew where she was. How could she not? She came her at least once a week with Cedric because she loved it that much. They were in the gardens.

"Harry! This is lovely!" she looked at the blanket and papers on the ground. They looked like maps of some sort.

"The stars. I know how much you love them. I thought I'd show them to you.

She hugged Harry and lay down on the blanket. The sun was still setting but the moon was out. She loved nights like these. They always fascinated her, ever since she was a little girl.

"Tara, look, it's the little dipper. And the North Star over there," he pointed above them and she saw the beautiful pictures in the sky. She couldn't believe Harry had done this for her. She knew that he had been to Quidditch practice only an hour prior, but he still had enough energy to do this for her. She loved that about him. Always caring about those close to him.

She looked around at the beautiful flowers. The green of the leaves and stems was so lush it looked almost unnatural. The colors of the petals: the vibrant pink, blues, yellows; they were mesmerizing in the twilight. She could see the butterflies and dragonflies frolicking in the wind. She smelled the aroma of fresh flowers. It was, in Tara's opinion, pure bliss.

She relaxed into Harry's chest and could feel the rhythm of his breathing versus hers. His was slow and relaxed and in time, so was hers.

------------------------

Cedric walked down the corridor, down the steps and through the double doors onto the grounds. He stopped and smelt the air. Fresh, crisp. He loved the smell. He began walking again and Hagrid's hut came into view. A puff of smoke followed came out of the chimney, followed by a column of smoke. The lights in the hut flickered and he saw Hagrid bustling around inside his hut, as if trying to find something.

He walked for a few more minutes and came up on the gardens. He often did his studies with Tara in the gardens. She loved the flowers and the smells as much as he did. They were soothing. He walked near them and took in the beauty of the scene. Just as he was doing so he saw Harry and Tara walking towards the gardens. Harry seemed to be covering Tara's eyes. Cedric looked at he ground in the clearing and saw a blanket with astronomy maps on the ground. It made him sick.

'That was our special place!' he thought furiously. He walked towards the Quidditch pitch and went in to the locker rooms. He had left his History of Magic book in there after practice yesterday. He went to his locker and tapped his lock 3 times. It opened and he grabbed his book. He closed the lock and tapped it once more, locking it again. He walked out of the locker rooms briskly. It turned into a jog, which then, out of aggression, turned into a run.

He couldn't believe what he had seen. She was in their place with Harry! He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound he heard.

'I shouldn't go back. It's none of my business' he thought. But before he could think another thought, his feet were carrying him towards the garden.

He looked at the couple on the blanket. At that moment he felt like his heart was being ripped in half.

He knew what Tara was feeling. She had told him what she felt whenever her and Harry kissed. She felt like the world melted away. She forgot about everything, everyone for those moments and was caught up in the moment. And it was happening in her favorite place. Their place.

He sprinted away from the garden. Rage pulsing through his veins. He couldn't believe it. He ran all the way to his dormitory despite Nearly Headless Nick telling him to 'slow down or you'll injure someone!' He went into his dormitory and put on his nightclothes. He crawled into bed and closed the bed curtains. He did not feel like talking to anyone. He stared at the ceiling for some time, just thinking.

'Just forget about it Ced. You can't do anything about it'

But he could. He could, he just wouldn't. Not yet anyway…

* * *

AN: **_I NEED A BETA!_ **Ok! And the plot thinckens! I'll try to post at least once a week now. I hope you liked it!  



	5. Five Points From Hufflepuff

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything relating to it. J.K. Rowling does.

**Five Points From Hufflepuff **

**

* * *

** The sun made little beams of light through the gaps in her curtains. Tara opened her eyes to see her magnificent antique bed frame towering about her as she lay in bed. She blinked a few times, as if to make sure she was in her bed, and not just dreaming.

She got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. About fifteen minutes later, Tara emerged from the foggy bathroom in her school robes. She had her light brown hair put into pigtail braids. Usually she kept her hair down. It fell just below her shoulders, but today she had decided to do something different. Something bound to catch the eye of someone special.

After putting on her dark brown eyeliner and some eye shimmer, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. She decided that she looked good, so she gathered her books and walked to the common room. She looked for Cedric, but couldn't find him anywhere in the common room. She sat in an armchair near the fire and waited for about ten minutes.

"Tara! It's five minutes to potions! What are you still doing here?" exclaimed Susan.

"I've been waiting for Cedric. Have you seen him?"

"No. He probably left without you! You know how he is about time." Tara didn't quite understand what she had just said. Cedric always waited for her. Always. Why wasn't he waiting for her now?

"I guess so," she said. Susan locked her arm with Tara's and pulled Tara out the porthole and on the way Potions.

"But it's unlike Cedric to NOT wait for me. Do you think he could be sick?"

"Maybe. I don't know. We can check after Potions if we don't see him in class."

"I guess so," Tara said. She hoped Cedric was all right. But he had to be sick. What other reason would there be?

"Tara. Tara! Look who's coming our way!" Susan said eagerly. "Well I'll leave you two so you can be _alone_!" Tara laughed when Susan stressed 'alone'.

"Oh, shove it Susan!"

"Alright, alright!" she laughed and ran to catch up with a group of Hufflepuff fifth years that had just walked by.

"'Ello Tara. Heading down to breakfast?"

"I wish. I've got Charms in about ten minutes, and I don't want to be too late. You have transfiguration, right?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. Meet me in the library after lunch then will you?"

"Of course," she said smiling.

"See you then," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She watched him walk down the hallway for only a moment, and then resumed walking towards Charms. Her head was filled with wonderful thoughts of the previous night. Yet, in the back of her mind, she was still worried about Cedric.

When she walked into the Charms classroom she felt a wave of happiness flow over her body.

'Good. He's not sick,' she thought. 'But that means he left me on purpose. Why would he do that? Did he have to talk to a professor? No, he would've told me.' She cautiously approached her seat next Cedric. She pulled out her chair and sat down. He did not acknowledge her. Not so much as a wave or even a glance. Nothing. He sat there, looking away from here, as if she didn't exist.

"Hey," she said; however no reply came. "Cedric? Hello?"

"Oh. Hello," he said coldly. He turned to look at her with a look that was all but friendly.

"Cedric, what's wrong?" Tara said.

"Oh," he said, "nothing. Did you have a nice time last night?"

"Yeah I did. Harry and I went to the gardens and-" then it hit her like a ton of bricks: The garden. Their special place. She had gone there with Harry.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you? What are you in a bad mood about?"

"You know bloody well why I'm angry! How could you bring HIM there?" he said his eyes filled with anger.

"Mr. Diggory, please settle down!" said Prof. Flitwick.

"Cedric, you're unbelievable! What is so horrid about me going to the gardens with Harry?"

"Because I thought the was ours! But obviously, that's not at all the case. You just disregarded our friendship." He said slamming his hand down on his charms book.

"Mr. Diggory! Next time I hear your voice, it will be 5 points from Hufflepuff!" Professor turned around and began writing notes and explaining an origin of a special Egyptian summoning charm.

"I did NOT disregard our friendship!" she hissed at him. She would have yelled, but Prof. Flitwick look peeved as it was, and she did not want him making this class period any worse.

"Yes you did! You just take whoever you please!" his voice seething with disgust at the thought of her actions.

"Now you're being unreasonable!" she said, her voice faltering.

"Unreasonable? Is that what I'm being! If there was a way to make a situation worse, Tara, it was calling me UNREASONABLE!"

"MR. DIGGORY! 5 points from Hufflepuff! Now I if hear you again you will have detention for the rest of the week!" Mr. Flitwick yelled, his face turning a slight shade of red as he looked at Cedric. After he had sufficiently stared at Cedric, he began explaining the charm again.

The rest of charms was horrible. You could cut the tension between Tara and Cedric with a knife. As soon as Prof. Flitwick dismissed them, Tara bolted for the door. She was not going to give herself an opportunity to be yelled at again. She had Transfiguration next, then a study period with Snape, and then lunch.

As she quickly walked towards Prof. Trelawney's classroom she heard Susan calling her name. Tara didn't feel like stopping, incase Cedric were near, so she kept at her steady pace. She took a seat at her table and took out her one-foot essay on the history of palm reading.

"Tara! What's with you? I was calling your name for ages! Didn't you hear me?" Susan said, taking a seat next to Tara. She could tell Susan had been running to catch up with her because Susan was breathing slightly deeper than usual.

"Sorry. I'm a bit distracted."

"Oh. What for?" Susan stopped in mid sentence to look at who was entering the room. "It seems like Cedric's not sick after all. That's a relief!"

"I'm not so sure. I'd rather him be sick than in this classroom," Tara said.

"Tara? What happened?"

"Well, I know I told you about last night, when Harry took me to the garden. Well I guess Cedric found out about it, and he's mad. He started screaming at me in Charms, and Prof. Flitwick took 5 points from Hufflepuff. We haven't talked since then. I just don't understand, Susan. Why is he so angry"

Susan looked at Tara. She had always known Cedric liked Tara, When Tara had told Cedric about Harry, Susan had seen the twinkle in his eyes disappear. He constantly looked at Tara and Harry as if he were imagining himself in Harry's place. But Susan never said a word about it to anyone, but with this outburst, it wouldn't be long before Tara, or worse, Harry figured it out.

"Tara, I'm sure if you give him time to cool down, you two will be able to work it out."

"I sure hope so, Susan. I sure hope so."

The rest of her classes that day seemed to drag on. She avoided Cedric at all costs and was counting down the seconds till lunch. It wasn't because she was hungry. She had lost her appetite in charms, so instead she decided to feed her cat Midnight until about half hour past lunch-time. She figured everyone else would be out on the grounds because it was a beautiful day, so she wouldn't run the risk of bumping into Cedric.

As she made her way up the steps to her dormitory, she shed a single tear. As she began to cry, she raced the rest of the way up to her dormitory. She collapsed on her bed and cried. How could a night so wonderful lead to a day so horrid? She heard a faint "mew" from beside her bed and remembered about Midnight. She took her cat out of the cage and pet her silky black fur. The cat began to lightly paw at Tara's face, as if she were attempting to wipe away the tears with her paw. Tara just laughed a bit and wiped her eyes.

"Midnight, what am I going to do?" Tara said. "As if my pet cat is going to know."

She put some cat treats into Midnights cage and let midnight go back in. Tara fixed her hair and attempted to make herself look presentable for Harry. After about five minutes of unsuccessful primping, she decided she better go, so as not to be late. When she walked into the common room she saw Cedric sitting with his head in his hands in an armchair near the fire. He looked miserable. His books were strewn about and an un-touched piece of parchment lay on the table next to him.

She walked out as quietly as she could, so he wouldn't see her. She couldn't face him. Not now. She didn't feel like having another row with him. She quickly ran to the library, slowing down near Filch's office. She finally found the section of the library where Harry was.

"Tara, I'm over here," he said.

"Hey Harry. What did you want to meet here for?'

"I thought we could research that report Prof. Snape gave us," said Harry, his eyes filled with concern. "Tara, you've been crying, haven't you?" he said as he touched her face ever so gently.

"Umm. Well, yeah," she said looking into his eyes.

"Is this about Cedric? I heard his talking to Ernie about how you two were arguing today in Charms."

"Wonderful. The whole school probably knows by now, if they didn't hear us when we were in charms. Surprised you didn't hear it that way, it got so loud." she said throwing her hands up in mock defeat. "Yeah we argued, and I've never seen him like this before. Sure we've had arguments, but he's never acted like this."

"What is he so mad about?"

"He is mad that…well he is mad that you and I were in the garden together last night." She felt awful silly saying the reason. Truthfully, is was somewhat of a silly reason, but Cedric's anger made it seem so serious.

"That's ridiculous! Why is he mad at you! I took you there! It was a surprise!"

"I know, but I don't think that matters to him, Harry."

"I'm going to go give Cedric a piece of my mind. He bloody well deserves it!"

"No! Harry don't! That would just make things worse, and I really don't need him to be any angrier at me."

"I'm going Tara. It's not fair to you for him to be mad," said Harry.

"Harry, please. I'm just going to let it blow over," she said as she forced a weak smile.

"Well if you're sure, Tara. I just don't like it when someone hurts you. I'm supposed to keep you safe, remember?"

Tara just looked at him. His care for her always seemed to amaze her. She leaned forward to give him a hug. He openly accepted her gesture. She breathed in deeply, sobbing once as an after effect from her crying. His smell filled her nose, and began to calm her.

"Hopefully in a few days, it'll have blown over," Tara said believing her statement. There was no reason not to. Cedric and she had been friends for a long time. They could overcome one bad argument.

And so she began studying with Harry, trying to get her mind off of her bad day.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all like it. I promise, the anger will be over and done with soon. **Thank you to all of the wonderfull reviewers!**


	6. The Carriage Ride

**_AN:_** Harry, Cedric, Susan, and Tara are all in the same year. They are in 5th year.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except Tara. JK Rowling owns everything else because she is a genius!

* * *

**The Carriage Ride **

She stepped into a carriage with Harry. She was meeting Susan at the Three Broomsticks as soon as they arrived, but she wanted some alone time with Harry on her trip to Hogsmeade, so now was the most convenient time for them both.

"Isn't it pretty today Harry?" she said admiring the sky and the grounds as the castle began to slowly get smaller as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

"It is, but not as pretty as you," He said his voice filled with longing for her.

She touched his face, tracing the contours with her cold fingers. It was one thing Tara always had. Cold hands. As much as she tried to heat up her fingers, they were never warm; either they were freezing, or just plain room temperature, but never warm.

Harry smiled and took her free hand is his. She slowly leaned in and their lips met. The familiar tingling feeling she acquired when she kissed Harry came back again. She scooted closer to Harry and slipped her hands into his hair. It was so soft. She felt his strong arms go around her back, and she felt safe. Harry's tongue gently touched her lips, as if he were asking her permission. She naturally obliged.

The carriage turned sharply and Harry took that as an opportunity to gently lay Tara down on the seat. His warm hands caressed her face and he began to kiss her again. She placed her hands under his shirt and softly ran her fingers down his chest and he shivered.

"Tara, love!" he whispered as he kissed the side of her face. She giggled. She always knew just how to make him squirm. Tara took her hands out from under his shirt and draped them over his shoulders. He ran his hands over her chest and stomach.

"Harry, I… I'm not…" she said, but she couldn't quite concentrate. Harry was kissing his way down her neck to the opening of her shirt.

She concentrated hard and said, "Harry… Oh Harry… We should…. Stop. We should stop."

Harry sat up and looked at Tara. He looked startled and disappointed for a moment, but then said, "Your right."

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm not ready is all."

"Alright Tara. It seems as if the carriages are slowing down anyway. So are we riding together on the way back?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Alright love. See you soon," he said softly. He kissed her softly and then was out the carriage door very quickly. Tara got out of the carriage and began walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

'I hope I didn't dissapoint Harry," Tara thought. She always felt like a stupid little girl when she said she wasn't ready. She just didn't feel right going to the next level with Harry yet. He told her that he'd wait for her until she was ready, but she wasn't sure how much waiting he would have to do, and she wondered if that would prove to be problematic in the future.

She was walking down the street towards the pub when she saw a familiar boy. 'Cedric? But who is he with? It doesn't look to be a boy!" she thought.

'Is that…no it can't be! IT IS! What is Cedric doing with Cho Chang!' she yelled inside her mind. She was never a big fan of Cho Chang. She always tried to hit on Harry, and it alsmot caused them to break up when they were first together. And seeing her with Cedric made Tara hate her even more!

She saw how Cho had her arm through Cedric's and how she was smiling up at him. Cedric had a huge frin on his face, which only meant he was having loads of fun with Cho. Tara's insides were squirming with anger.How could he? He knew how much she hated Cho! This was too horrible for Tara to watch any longer, so she ran the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

_**AN:**_ just remember to read & review. If you have any questions, I'll answer them there. Thanks to all the reviewers so far!  



	7. Distractions

**Distractions

* * *

**

Tara pushed open the door as the heat from the shop hit her suddenly. As if they had wanted the temperature of the room and the furniture to correspond, the tables, booths, and bar stools in the room were warm and inviting colors. The hum of conversation, the clanking of bottles, and chairs creaking as they were scooted out from under the tables was a familar sound to Tara. As she was made her way over to the counter to get a Butterbeer, she thought about what she'd just seen.

'I can't believe he was here with Cho! Should I tell Susan? No. It's not her problem. I shouldn't have to ruin our fun day. It's not really even MY business either. I mean, if Cedric wants to go out with Cho, then fine. It's his decision.'

She received her Butterbeer, trying to push all thoughts of Cedric and Cho out of her mind. She saw Susan at a little table in the far corner of the room. The lamp on the table was enchanted to glow red. All the lamps in the shop were enchanted to glow different colors. She loved seeing the red and the blue lamps the most.

"Susan! Excited about all the shopping?" she said sitting down across from Susan, who was drinking her Butterbeer.

"Of course! Shopping AND no schoolwork over this weekend! How could anyone NOT be happy?" Susan said making a 'duh' face at Tara. Tara just laughed. She suddenly remembered her wonderful carriage ride, and if all thoughts of Cedric weren't out of her head already, there was no chance they were there now.

She felt a blush beginning to creep up onto her cheeks.

"Tara, why are you blushing?"

"Mmmm..what? Oh… nothing really.," She said realizing that Susan had asked her a question.

"Now I've known you long enough to realize when you're lying. Sooo…what happened?"

"Susan! I am not lying!" she said, attempting to make a straight face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes…well…no! Okay me and Harry kind've had an all out snog fest on the way here!"

"Tara! How was it?"

Tara took one last sip of her Butterbeer, looked at Susan and said, "I'm sorry Susan but I don't kiss and tell!" Tara grabbed her bad and ran towards the door. She pulled her jacket tightly around her and waited for Susan outside the store. The snow on the ground looked like white powder. It was so light and fluffy. All the building had snow capped roofs or gutters. It was a beautiful thing to see, and Tara loved it.

"Now that wasn't very nice Tara!" Susan said as they walked towards 'Marvelous Witch Wear.' Susan said how she had sat next to Dean Thomas.

"He is so gorgeous! I mean, I know I used to think he was stupid, but I fancy him a lot now. It's funny what one summer can do to a person, Tara!"

'Sure is funny,' she though. "Yeah, funny right?" said Tara, as she was walking into the store.

About and hour later they both had two dresses left to try on. Tara had a canary yellow knee length dress and Susan had a blue floor length lace dress.

"Tara! You look like a popsicle! And not a tasty one…" Susan said making a sour face.

"I don't think that is the best dress for you either," Tara said, trying to suppress giggles. "It's like a bloody blue table-cloth with arm holes!" Tara couldn't hold it in any longer. She began to laugh hysterically. Susan looked ridiculous!

"Thanks a lot you ugly popsicle!" Susan said before playfully pushing Tara a bit and running back into her dressing room, giggling all the way.

They both put their horrible dresses back on the hangers and tried on their final dresses.

"Ok. On the count of three we come out. Three…two...one!"

Both girls threw open their curtains and squealed!

"Susan, you look lovely! That deep green is your color! I told you so!"

"Me? I look lovely? Look in the mirror!" Susan said with her hands on her hips.

Tara looked into the mirror on the wall to her left and saw her reflection. She was in a deep purple dress with a corset type top. There was a small v-cut in the top of the dress. Her body looked like it was made for that dress. She spun around and the dress twirled. Her pale skin looked wonderful with the dark purple: A perfect balance of dark and light.

"You think Harry would like it?"

"I think he, and all the wizards under the age of 40 will too!"

"Oh shut it Susan!"

They quickly changed into their regular clothes and went to ring up the dresses.

"For you miss it'll be 11 Galleons and 17 Sickles."

Tara took out her money and paid the witch at the counter. Susan set her dress on the counter.

"Your dress will be 12 Galleons," the witch said while wrapping the dress and putting it in a box.

"Hey Tara, uhm… do you have five Sickles?"

"Yeah sure!" Tara said, immediately taking the five sickles out of her bag.

"Thanks!"

The lady asked them if they would like their packages sent to Hogwarts, rather than them carry them out. Tara and Susan agreed it would be easier to do it that way.

"Your dresses will arrive sometime next week ladies. Thank you for shopping at Marvelous Witch Wear. Have a magical day!" said the witch and a fake happy tone.

"I can tell she's oh so thrilled about working there," Tara said as they were waling towards the front of the store. She buttoned up her jacket, took out her scarf, and wrapped it aorund her neck as Susan did the same. They pushed open the door and were headed towards the Magical Menagerie, when Susan suddenly pulled Tara's arm.

"Look who it is, your favorite person. Ooh and it looks like she has a date! Who could it be. Is that…" Susan looked for a moment and then said, "Cedric!"

She knew about her Tara felt towards Cho, and seeing Cedric with her was obviously a shock to Susan as well.

" I wonder when they began dating," Susan said, with a curios tone in her voice..

"I don't know. I saw them right before I came to meet you in the Three Broomsticks. It's gross isn't it! She's hanging all over him, and he's not doing a thing!"

"Well, maybe her likes her Tara."

"What? HE CAN'T!" she exclaimed, louder than she had been talking before.

"Tara, he's allowed to like whoever he wants whether you like it or not. I know it's hard to see your best mate with the person you hate the most, but we can't do anything about it."

"Whose side are you on Susan?"

"I'm your best mate! Who's side do you think I'm on Tara?"

"It's just not fair. He's not allowed to fancy her!" Tara said, in a stern almost like a mother telling their child what the rules were.

"And why is it he's not _allowed_ to fancy her?"

"I… I just do-" Tara thought. Was there a reason?

"That's what I thought. I knew you'd realize this one day Tara," Susan said. It was obvious to anyone. Tara was jealous of Cho. Suddenly, Tara saw what she could've had she realized what she really wanted. Deep down she wanted Cedric, but Susan knew that she was blind to her own emotions.

"Realize what?" Tara said stopping in her tracks to look at Susan.

"You know what, and if you don't, then you are one thick girl Tara, but I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"What are you talking about Susan?" Tara said, her anger starting to be noticeable in her voice.

"I think you're…well I think you're jealous of Cho Chang!" Susan spit out quickly.  
"I AM NOT!" Tara yelled, getting the attention of about 10 students nearby.

"Then why is this such a big deal!"

"Because….it…well because it just is!"

"Fine Tara. Whatever, it's none of my business anyway."

Tara looked slightly relieved and said, "Thank you, now lets just drop the subject."

They eventually went into Magical Menagerie and bought some kitty treats for Midnight, Tara's cat. After paying for those, it was about time to start heading back towards the carriages.

"So you're riding back with Harry right?"

"Yeah, I am," Tara said smiling.

"I'm riding back with Dean, Lavender, Hannah, and Zacharias. See you back at Hogwarts then?"

"Of course. Good luck with Dean!"

Tara said goodbye and went to her carriage she had ridden in before. Harry was waiting for her inside.

"'Ello Tara. How was Hogsmeade?"

"Awesome. I bought some clothes!" she said.

"Anything interesting happen?"

Tara instantly thought of Cedric and Cho. That was interesting. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Harry about it.

"No, nothing except some 3rd year Ravenclaw getting sprayed in the face by a Zonko's joke. It was brilliant!"

"Oh yeah. I saw him in the Three Broomsticks wiping the ink off of his face. Bloody hilarious!"

On the carriage ride back Harry showed Tara the little miniature Quidditch collectable ball set he'd bought. They were in a spell-reinforced glass box so the bludger wouldn't break out, but it kept attacking the little red quaffle. He had also bought a few candies for her at Honeydukes: some chocolate frogs and some sherbet balls. Tara loved to eat the sherbet balls when she got bored. They made her levitate about a foot off the ground, and that sure took care of boredom. When Harry had finished talking about his day they become quiet and Tara rested her head on Harry's chest.

"Harry, are you coming to my parents Christmas ball?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss is for the world."

"Okay. It's a formal occasion, so that means dress robes for you. But you can pick some up in Diagon Alley before you come."

"Sounds like you've got this all worked out," Harry said stroking her hair softly.

"Sure do," Tara said smiling. "It's always my favorite thing about Christmas, and now with you coming, it'll be even more wonderful," she said smiling up at him.

Harry laughed and it became silent again. It was quiet for the rest of the ride, the two just enjoying each other's company.

Yet, Tara could now help thinking about what Susan had said. Her, jealous? But she had Harry! Harry was wonderful, caring, extremely handsome, and smart. So why would she be jealous about Cedric and Cho? It didn't make sense.

She looked up at Harry and saw the love in his eyes. She sat up and softly kissed him on the lips, all worries and thoughts being pushed out of her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cedric walked up to his dormitory he thought about his day. He had walked Cho Chang to the Ravenclaw dormitory. They had gone to Hogsmeade together. He had always thought she was good looking, and decided he wanted to get to know her better. In fact she was quite clingy and squeaky. Not what Cedric liked in a girl. But maybe if he got to know her better, he would find something he liked about her. But she was nothing like Tara. She wasn't witty, or quirky.

'Stop thinking about Tara!" he told himself. It had been about a week since their big fight, and neither of them had spoken, except to ask where ingredients were in Potions. It was hard for Cedric not to talk to her, but he was sure he couldn't apologize now.

Before he knew it he was in his dormitory getting his Potions extra credit 2-foot paper. He went down to the common room and sat by a table near the fire on the far side of the room.

"_The Memory Access potion is a potion which allows the drinker to more easily access his or her memories. It does not contain many ingredients, but the steps in creating are very precise and difficult. It was first-"_ Cedric stopped writing when someone came and sat down at the other end of the table. He looked up and saw Susan Bones, Tara's best friend.

* * *

_**AN: **_I had to split up the chapter into two parts. next is coming soon! Just Read & Review. If anyone wants to beta this story, feel free to e-mail me.  



	8. Wishes and Kisses

**Wishes and Kisses

* * *

**

"Hello Susan," he said, as if she were bothering him. His mind was already bothering him enough. "And to what do I owe this visit?

"Cedric I'm not the one you're mad at remember? Now if you'll please stop being an ass I'll say what I came to say!"

"I am not being an ass!"

She quickly grabbed his essay out form under him, waved it in the air, and said, "If you act nice, maybe you'll get this back!"

She had Cedric's attention. "Alright." He put down his quill and closed his ink container.

"Well…I was going to ask you... well... what was going on with you and Cho?" she put down the essay and looked at him.

Cedric's insides jumped. She had seen them. He diceided to play dumb. "Oh, you saw us did you? Yeah. We went out on a date." He began playing with the hem of his tie

"Yes I saw you, Ced..." Susan paused for a moment and then said, "...and Tara did too."

Cedric stopped fidling with tie. Tara had seen them? It was the plan but he had never actually thought she would see them He wasnt ready for this. "Well... uhm... what did she say?"

"She was hurt Cedric. She was really hurt."

"Oh..." his voice trailed off as he looked out of the window. Night was falling fast on the grounds.

Susan knew it. She knew Cedric still loved Tara. His voice said it all. There was no denying it now.

She softly said, "Do you still love her, Ced?"

"What are you talking about? I never… I never…" He couldn't say that he didn't love Tara. He still loved her wholeheartedly. She still made his day when she smiled. Her voice was still like wonderful music to his ears. Her laugh was still so perfect, it had to come fomr the mouth of an angel. The way she moved, walked, even just the way she looked sitting in class looking out the window mad Cedric go mad inside.

Susan saw the look on Cedric's face and said, "Cedric. I think you should try and apologize. Before things get out of hand."

"But she's with Harry. How could it ever work Susan?" he said. He was realizing that his chances with Tara were small. Maybe he didn't even have a chance.

"Just trust me. Go tell her that you're sorry. Tell her you want to be friends again. I know you do Cedric. Stop torturing yourself and go tell her."

"Thank you Susan, but I have to get back to writing this paper. It's due to Snape first thing in the morning."

Seeing that nothing more she could say would get through to Cedric, she gave back his essay and went to her dormitory. AS she was on the first step she looked back at Cedric. He looked so torn. Demented. She hoped he would make the right decision. Taking one last look at Cedric, she walked up the rest of the stairs.

Cedric looked back down at his paper. He had to finish this tonight. It was vital to passing the class.

" '_It was first brewed by…' _Would she really accept my apology? I'd get to talk to her again... be around her again. I wish that this stupid fight had never happened! Why did I have to over react like that! I'm such a bloody wanker."

Cedric got up and went to knock on the girl's dormitory door. Hannah answered the door.

"Uhm…May I speak to Tara?" he said shyly, looking down at his feet for a few seconds.

"She's at the owlry sending a letter to her sister. Why do you want to see her?" she said somewhat rudely.

"I want to talk to her."

"Well whatever," she said, flipping her hair. "She's up there if you need her." And with that she closed the door. 'Hannah's never been that way to me before!' he thought. He walked to the entrance of the common room and stopped. 'If she told Hannah about what happened, and Hannah's still angry, then maybe so is Tara.'

He stood there for another minute or two weighing his options. If Tara was still mad, his apology would only make matters worse. But if she wasn't mad, things would go back to the way tings were: Tara with Harry, and Cedric without Tara.

Cedric pushed the door open and walked out into the hallway. He was climbing the stairs when he heard someone call his name.

"Cedric! I was just thinking about you." It was Cho.

"Fancy that..." he said. HE realized that he was being mean and forced himself to cheer up.

"So what are you doing out at this hour?"

"Just taking a walk. You?"

"Same. I wouldn't mind a walking partner though."

He flashed her a fake smile. "I'll walk you back to your common room?"

"That would be wonderful!"

They talked the whole way back the common room. Cedric learned that she loved Quidditch and was hoping to try out for the Seeker position next year. He told her that he would help her if she ever was free.

"Well, this is it..." she said pointing to the statue. "Thanks for walking me."

But before Cedric could say thank you, Cho gently grabbed his shoulders, pulled him down, and softly kissed him. He was taken aback. Before he could realize what had happened, she had pulled away and was walking into her common room.

He stood there, in the middle of the corridor, for a while, processing what had happened. He had liked her kissing him. It was nice. He had kissed other girls before, but only at the end of the year parties, and he wasn't always able to remember in full detail those kisses. After about five minutes, he ran back the common room, not wanting to see anyone on his way back. He was so confused now.

He slowly made his way over to the table he had been working at. He sat down and laid his head down. He muttered a spell and the lights above him dimmed. It was over. Tara still hated him, and he couldn't apologize. Cho had kissed him and obviously wanted to be more than a friend. Susan knew how he felt, and most of the girls in Hufflepuff were mad at him. It was not his night.

* * *

**AN:** Surprise surprise! Hope you liked it. More next week. Read and Review as always, and thanks to all the lovely reviewers. You keep me writing!**  
**


End file.
